1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin composition with an excellent moldability and heat resistance or heat durability, comprising a polyarylene sulfide resin and polyparabanic acid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Polyarylene sulfide resins have been watched as engineering plastics because of being excellent in flame retarding property, chemical resistance, heat resistance and melt flowability. Compositions comprising polyarylene sulfide resins and polyimide resins or polyamideimide resins are known as those proposed so as to improve the heat resistance of the polyarylene sulfide resins, for example, in Japanese Patent Application OPI (Kokai) No. 73228/1978 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 45506/1981.
On the other hand, polyparabanic acid has a high glass transition temperature such that it is suitable for use in, for example, industrial parts requiring heat resistance, but it can hardly be subjected to molding, e.g. extrusion molding, because it tends to decompose at a temperature somewhat higher than the glass transition temperature. Thus, various proposals have been made as to plasticization of polyparabanic acid, for example, as disclosed in a composition comprising polyparabanic acid and a plasticizing amount of an N,N-dialkyl aromatic sulfonamide (Japanese Patent Application OPI (Kokai) No. 119551/1979) or a composition comprising polyparabanic acid and a plasticizer, to which a polyether sulfone or polyester of terephthalic acid is added (Japanese Patent Application OPI (Kokai) No. 13656/1983).